Various methods and systems are known in the art for identifying the connectivity scheme of a cable-based communication system, e.g., to detect whether endpoints are connected or disconnected. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0176962, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for monitoring devices that are physically connected over a data network. The system includes at least one scanner configured to monitor the data network and to determine devices that are physically connected over the data network. The scanner is connected to at least one panel over the data network, wherein at least one terminal of each panel is connected to electronic circuitry that comprises one or more electronic components for enabling the scanner to determine changes in one of voltage or current level over at least one of the electronic components, the changes occurring due to connecting or disconnecting devices over the data network.
As another example, PCT International Publication WO 2012/143926, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of analyzing patching among a first port of a first panel and ports of one or more other panels. The method includes obtaining with respect to the first port of the first panel an indication of multiple concurrent patchings between the first port and each of two or more different ports of other panels, the two or more different ports including at least a second port and a third port; injecting a scan signal between the first port and the second port and sensing for a corresponding returned signal between the second and the third ports; determining that an indication of a patching between the first port and the second port is false when a returned signal corresponding to the scan signal is detected between the second and the third ports.